


Case File: Potential Incursion and AWE

by Scoop (ScoopsAo3Acct)



Category: Control (Video Game)
Genre: Read in any order, document
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26455240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScoopsAo3Acct/pseuds/Scoop
Summary: A thin manilla folder found among the scattered documents in the Dead Letters department
Kudos: 6





	1. Case File: Potential Incursion and AWE

**CASE FILE: POTENTIAL INCURSION AND AWE SUMMARY**

EVENT SUMMARY

A Dead Email from username: ******* regarding a potential incursion and subsequent AWE inside the Bureau itself, the send date indicates said event is to occur at some point in the near future.

EVENT RESPONSE:

Agent ******* was brought in for questioning and claims no knowledge of the email or it’s content. Access logs for Communications indicate Agent *******'s last visit was months prior to the indicated date on the Dead Email. Agent ******* was released without further incident and is being closely monitored.

_A sticky note attached to the page_

Dead Emails? Seriously? Glad that’s not my headache.


	2. A Hand Written Note

**A HAND WRITTEN NOTE**

Did you see what they pulled out of a fax machine the other day? A freaking dead e-mail! Just, poof, printed out, rejected by good ol’ mailer-daemon. Wonder what it means, you know? Maybe the internet’s wormed it’s way into the “public subconscious” or whatever it is Tomassi says about why all the PC’s that can connect to the internet are in some cold as hell room. I’ll just be looking forward to not hauling my butt all the way to communications to check my email.


	3. Potential Incursion and AWE SUpplement

**POTENTIAL INCURSION & AWE SUPPLEMENT**

**Dead E-mail**

DETAILS:

The E-mail itself was printed from fax machine #**** , at the time disconnected from any power source and awaiting removal to maintenance. The Dead E-Mail was found by Maintenance worker ****, and after submitting it for review, it was sent directly to Director Trench as it concerned the potential of a hostile force creating an AWE within the Bureau. The E-Mail has been ordered redacted in it’s entirety, and the case file concerning it sealed in perpetuity.


	4. Correspondence: Trench's reply

**FEDERAL BUREAU OF CONTROL**

Bartwell,

I thought my approval of your Dead Letters archive meant you could handle these sort of things? This thing reads like, how do you say, insane? No matter how much you want this to be true, it’s just like all the rest of those dead letters, you want to listen, but they’re nonsense, all of them! Whoever sent this had to have spoofed the date, they had to have spoofed the rejection, _Dead Letters does not include e-mail._ This is a prank, something meant to discredit me. Darling is behind this, I know it!

There’s a word for what I want you to do with this, and the word that describes it politely is redacted. Redact it all! Seal the whole file, I can’t believe the nonsense that crosses my desk, it happens more and more now!

Be thankful, repeat that word, be thankful I don’t cut your pet project for bringing this to my attention! Keep your head down and focus on building that archive until nothing remains, or I will find some permissions in our regulations that will have you staring at a cubicle!

Zachariah Trench, Director of the Federal Bureau of Control.


	5. Dead E-Mail

**UNDELIVERED MAIL RETURNED TO SENDER**

<[mail-daemon@FBC.gov](mailto:mail-daemon@FBC.gov)>

**Message not delivered**

You’re sending this from a restricted domain to an email address that is not in use. Please follow all guidelines and contact your nearest administrator for assistance.

**MESSAGE BODY:  
** “Dearest of all my friends,

Always wanted to open with that, ever since I read it in an old Alex Casey book. Today’s been a hell of a day. Got in a bad fight with some co-workers (ha ha, funny), and now I’m here down in communications, bleeding out. Sorry, but I don’t think either of us is gonna make it to saturday poker, not with how today’s going. Just something in the air, it’s making the fillings in my teeth rattle, feels kind of like an earworm I can’t stop humming. Whatever that rig that Darling handed out really saved my bacon, caught enough of a bullet when the other half of my team turned all red and bald, so now I’m leaking my insides out instead of being cold on the floor somewhere. Getting shot’s been weird, it feels like there’s a hole in me, and I’m just letting everything spill out through the hole in me. Started today thinking my biggest worry was going to be getting that damn orange peel off, look at me now!

I hear Tomassi rambling over the intercom, some nonsense about walls and worms. I hope whatever this is that’s making us kill each didn’t get him, that he’s held up with a gun to his head, forced to read some gibberish. I want this to be true, but I know it’s got him.

I can hear them shuffling around outside, must’ve left some of my insides by the door. I’ll always regret never leaning in that time over whiskey and cigars. You remind me of home.”

_A sticky note is attached_

Trench wants the ENTIRE THING redacted and the file sealed. Just cut out the middleman and incinerate the damn thing.


End file.
